Birth of the Dark Angels (Being Revised)
by General Herbison
Summary: Barriss,Ahsoka and Ventress are presumed dead. Now they train to kill Count Dooku. Ventress wants to turn them to the dark side. Grievous decides to speed things up. Sequel to 'A Hint of Darth Ahsoka'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the Clone Wars

Chapter 1

It had been a week since they arrived at Grievous fortress. Despite the fact it was dark and filled with endless hallways; they had grown used to it and even started to remember their way around.

"You are free to explore, but these areas are out of bounds." Grievous had told them as he gave them a map each when they arrived.

They trained everyday in his well equipped training room, either against each other or his magnaguards. Life was pleasant, until Grievous got his new orders…

**(FORTRESS/ CONTROL CENTRE)**

"General, your ship has been repaired. I want you to take a fleet and reinforce our blockade at the Citadel prison." Dooku instructed him.

"You are assigning **me **to be a prison guard?" Grievous asked disbelievingly.

"There is a very important code that the prisoners have; I want you to make sure they do not escape that planet." Dooku faded.

"Yes, my lord" Grievous muttered sarcastically.

**(FORTRESS/ TRAINNING ROOM)**

"I win," Ahsoka held her lightsaber at Barriss' throat, "Give up?"

"Not yet" Barriss grinned then Force pushed Ahsoka back and called her lightsaber to her hand.

Up on a balcony Ventress was watching. The door behind her opened and Doctor entered.

"My master told me to inform you that he will be leaving. He says that new supplies will arrive shortly after his departure."

"I'd better go see him off." Ventress waved at Barriss and Ahsoka before she left and they returned the gesture. She hurried down the hallways before arriving in the small hanger where Grievous was preparing his personal fighter for take off.

"Ventress" he nodded.

"Where are you being sent?" she asked as he climbed into the cockpit.

"The Citadel prison to guard it." He started the engine.

"When will you be back?" she opened the hanger doors.

"I don't know," he looked over at her, "Why the interest?"

"You are our only link to the galaxy, if something happens to you, we're on our own." She winced as she said it.

"So you only care about me because you care about yourself." He growled.

"No Grievous that's not…" she stopped as his cockpit sealed and he flew out of the hanger. She sighed and closed the doors then made her way back to the training room.

**(SEVERAL DAYS LATER)**

Reports had come in that a Republic fleet had assisted a group of prisoners escape the prison. Ahsoka, Ventress, Barriss and Doctor were sure Dooku would blame Grievous for not holding the rescue ships back.

"What shall we do today?" Ventress clapped her hands together, "Training?"

"We've been training non-stop." Ahsoka complained, "Let's check out these out of bounds areas."

"Grievous said not to go into them." Barriss reminded her.

"Well he's not here so come on." Ahsoka ran out of the control room, followed by Ventress and Barriss.

"I guess I'll watch" Doctor monitored the screens as he watched them race through the hallways. Due to watching them, he failed to notice another figure in the hallways.

**(FORTRESS/OUT OF BOUNDS AREA)**

"I sense something in this room, a lot of somethings" Barriss cautiously opened a door and led the way inside, the lights clicked on revealing Grievous trophy room.

Ahsoka and Barriss grabbed their heads as wave after wave of pain and death came from the lightsabers and personal effects of Jedi slain by Grievous.

"Make it stop" Barriss pleaded as they fell to their knees.

Ventress Force lifted them out of the room and closed the door. They started to recover, until a cold, hard and all too familiar hand closed around each of their necks and hoisted them into the air.

"I warned you" Grievous' voice was as cold as the metal hands wrapped around their necks.

"Grievous" Ventress gasped.

"Please" Ahsoka gasped.

He just glared at them as he slightly tightened his grip. Then he dropped them as bolts of lightning blasted him. Ventress looked at Ahsoka who stared back; they both turned to Barriss, who wore a triumphant evil sneer on her face as lightning surged from her fingers. Before Ahsoka or Ventress could get their breath back the sneer vanished to be replaced with a look of sheer terror as Grievous, still getting blasted with lightning, started to stand up. The lightning intensified but he stood up fully and grabbed Barriss by the throat. The lightning stopped and Barriss grabbed at the hand that was crushing her windpipe. She passed out and Grievous gently lowered her to the ground. He strode away down the corridor and out of sight.

**(FORTRESS/ CONTROL CENTRE)**

"When did you get back?" Doctor asked as Grievous entered.

"I was relieved by a tactical droid" Grievous sat in the chair and closed his eyes, "Why did you let them go there?" he asked.

"It's not like I could stop them, how did you get in?" Doctor asked as they watched Ahsoka and Ventress reviving Barriss.

"I can operate the hanger doors from my fighter and I was displayed on the monitors so obviously you weren't paying attention."

"My bad" Doctor apologised, "Did you need to choke them though?"

"I needed to punish them for breaking the house rules." Grievous chuckled, "Besides that kid was blasting me with that lightning, I think I was justified in incapacitating her."

They watched as Ahsoka helped Barriss back to her room and Ventress started heading towards the command centre.

"She's coming" Doctor warned.

Grievous rose out of his seat and left the control centre to find Ventress approaching.

"I did tell you." He folded his arms.

"I know," she sighed, "They were destroyed by what they could sense from all those lightsabers."

"Look Asajj I am getting fed up with this, either you turn them to the dark side and on our side or I will kill them and move on."

"Give, me, time" she spoke through clenched teeth.

"We have no time!" Grievous roared, "Every moment we spend trying to convert them is a moment wasted planning Dooku's death! You treat those Jedi as friends; I am the only one trying to turn them."

"But…" Ventress started.

"No buts" Grievous advanced on her and she took a step back, "I will give you a week, if they are not turned by then…" he walked back into the control room and closed the door.

**(FORTRESS/ CONTROL CENTRE)**

"That was harsh" Doctor scolded him, "She cares about those two even if you don't."

"I do care," Grievous muttered, "Despite their past I see the friendship growing stronger each day between them. I don't have any plans on ruining that."

"Since when did you care about friendship?" Doctor asked incredulously.

"Since I haven't had many during my life as General Grievous" the cyborg answered, "You are a droid and have no idea what my life has been like since that crash."

Doctor was silent for a moment

"Shall I tell Ventress about the sorceress?" it asked.

"Wait until you are sure she won't turn them so she will accept that option." Grievous dismissed Doctor as his new orders came through from the Count.

**Hope I made a good start, please review**


	2. The Witch

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the Clone Wars

Chapter 2

Several days had passed since Grievous gave Ventress the ultimatum and despite her attempts Barriss and Ahsoka still fought against the dark side. Grievous was away fighting the war so Ventress was on her own, almost.

"Credit for your thoughts?" Doctor asked Ventress as he joined her outside.

"Grievous is going to kill them and I am running out of time." Ventress lay on the ground.

"You know, there is someone who could help." Doctor hinted.

"What do you mean?" Ventress frowned.

"Not far from here is an old residence. A strange woman lives there; she is skilled in a form of magic. When my master first arrived here he went to speak with her. He returned and informed me to occasionally take supplies to her; he never spoke another word about her."

"You think she could help turn them to the dark side?" Ventress stood up.

"It's worth a try." Doctor replied as she started walking back inside. "She's going for it," he informed Grievous.

"Inform the witch before she arrives" the hologram of Grievous glanced around, "Anything else to report?"

"No master," Doctor answered. Grievous cancelled the transmission.

**(SEVERAL MINUTES LATER)**

"So where is it?" Ventress asked as she flew through the endless fog.

"You are directly above it." Doctor replied

Ventress looked down from the speeder at the fog below.

"You sure?" she slowly lowered the speeder down. A patch of land appeared and she landed on it. A short distance away a small house was waiting. Ventress approached and the stone door opened by itself.

"You still there?" Ventress spoke into the comlink.

"Yep," Doctor replied, "I'm right with you, from the control centre that is."

"That's comforting" she muttered as she entered the house.

The door closed behind her.

**(FORTRESS/ CONTROL CENTRE)**

Open up!" Ahsoka called through the door.

"No" Doctor replied cheekily through the speakers.

"Where's Asajj?" Ahsoka demanded.

"How should I know?" Doctor asked innocently.

"Because you can see almost every inch of this place from in there." Barriss answered.

"That's a good answer," Doctor admitted, "I'm not letting you in."

"We will open the door ourselves." Barriss warned.

"Yeah right, there is no way you two could know the combination." Doctor scoffed.

There came an unsettling sound as the door opened and they entered the control centre.

"Do I even want to know how you knew the combination?" Doctor leaned back in the chair.

"We watched you." Ahsoka answered as they turned the chair round, "Now spill it, where is Asajj?"

"I have nerves of steel, literally." Doctor protested, "I will never talk."

Ahsoka and Barriss grinned at each other as they grabbed him.

"No!" Doctor flailed about and accidently hit an emergency button.

**(INVISIBLE HAND)**

"What?" Grievous narrowed his eyes as a warning light flashed on his personal comlink.

"I better see what is wrong." He hurried to the hangerbay and climbed into his personal fighter.

**(BACK TO VENTRESS)**

"Greetings Asajj Ventress" an ancient wrinkled woman spoke into a crystal ball as Ventress entered the room.

"I assume you were told I would be coming" Ventress sat across from the woman.

"Yes," the woman nodded, "A strange little droid told me, he kindly explained the problem to save us time."

"Can you help me?" Ventress asked eagerly.

The old woman stood up and hobbled over to a cupboard and she lifted a bowl out of it, she carried it over to Ventress

"Take it" the woman insisted.

Ventress did as she was told. Before her eyes the bowl began to fill with a black liquid.

"What…" Ventress looked at the woman.

"Do not fear child," the woman reassured her.

Once the bowl was filled to the brim several white dots appeared in it.

"Ah I see" the woman placed the bowl on the table, "The black is your dark side, the white dots are good."

"I have good?" Ventress examined one of the dots, it grew until it filled the bowl and a face appeared. Obi Wan.

"You have love for this man." The woman explained, "That is a virtue of good."

Ventress blushed and the face vanished.

"Let us see what else you care for." The woman smiled

The other dots formed together. Mother Talzin, Ahsoka and Barriss, her master Ky Narec and even the metal face of Grievous.

"Friends and ones close to you." The woman lifted the bowl and the contents vanished. She placed it back in the cupboard.

"Why did you need to know about me?" Ventress asked.

"I needed to see that you care for these two girls. Now that I see you do, I will help you turn them to the dark side. Bring them before me."

"Thank you" Ventress bowed, "I will bring them tomorrow."

"Farewell" the woman nodded.

**(FORTRESS)**

Grievous edged down the hallways. Since his ambush by Kit Fisto he was constantly on alert. A piece of metal caught his eye. He picked it up, it was one of Doctor's legs.

"Republic he growled as he grabbed two lightsabers. There was a trail of pieces which he followed to the females' quarters. He cautiously and slowly opened the door.

"What's next, your arms?" Ahsoka and Barriss were kneeling beside Doctor with their backs to the door.

"Oh I know, let's rewire his vocals to make him sound like a flirtatious female."

"Yeah, then we program him to run to Grievous and say 'Hey big boy'" the pair of them giggled.

"You wouldn't dare." Doctor was horrified at the thought, so was Grievous.

"Yeah we would." Ahsoka smirked, "Barriss could you hand me that fusion cutter?"

Barriss stretched out a hand for the tool. A huge clawed foot slammed down a centimetre from her hand. She slowly looked up to see a very agitated Grievous.

"Master" Doctor cheered gratefully.

"Oh dear." Ahsoka looked up.

"Do you mean to tell me, I was called here and the emergency is that you two are messing with my droid?" Grievous leant down.

"Well, we sort of GO!" Ahsoka dived between Grievous legs and Barriss went around him.

They sprinted out the door and split up.

"Em Master" Doctor waved a hand, "Little help?"

"I'll deal with you later." Grievous strode out and found Ventress waiting.

"I'll have them turned tomorrow," she told him.

"I will hunt them down, but I will not hurt them." He grudgingly promised.

"Thank you" she smiled sincerely

"Just make sure that they stop messing with my house and droids." Grievous strode past her, "Would you mind fixing Doctor up?"

"Sure" she answered as he walked away.

**Okay so Ventress will turn Ahsoka and Barriss to the Dark Side. I should have sped things up but I enjoyed this too much. Anyway thank you for your patience and please review.**


	3. Dark Angels Are Born

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the Clone Wars

**I apologise for lack of updates but I hope you enjoy this. General Grievous fan girls may not enjoy the ending but rest assured Grievous is out of bounds to the ladies in this story.**

Chapter 3

"So, you think you can hide from me" Grievous scanned the room, he picked up a slight foot movement and slowly closed in on the spot, behind a storage tank. He pulled the tank away to reveal Doctor's foot slowly tapping the floor. Grievous eyes widened at the decoy then he spun around to see Barriss dart out the door.

"Fool me once" Grievous muttered as he stalked after her, "There won't be a second."

**(FORTRESS)**

Ahsoka and Barriss held their hands over their mouths to stifle the laughter as they crept about.

"He'll be furious" Barriss whispered gleefully.

"We are trying to tick of General Grievous" Ahsoka sniggered.

"And doing a good job of it" Ventress came around the corner causing Ahsoka and Barriss to jump.

"You scared the Force out of us" Barriss put a hand over her heart."

"I suggest we get out of here until he cools down." Ventress led them to the hanger. "Hop in" she pointed to the speeder's sidecar as she started the engine.

They climbed in and took off.

**(CONTROL CENTRE)**

"About time" Grievous muttered as he watched them fly away.

"Little help?" Doctor asked as he hopped into the control centre, "I'm missing a foot."

Grievous rolled his eyes.

"Come on"

**(WITCH'S HUT)**

"Have a seat" the witch smiled at Barriss and Ahsoka.

"Ventress who is she and why did you bring us here?" Barriss asked

"This is an acquaintance of mine; she has something to show you." Ventress answered.

The woman placed a crystal ball on the table and set two bowls beside it. The crystal ball began to glow and a face appeared in it. Anakin.

"Master" Ahsoka grinned, her grin faded as she seen Anakin kiss Padme.

"This man has chosen to disobey the rules of your order, yet he enforces them on you." The woman examined the bowl in front of Ahsoka, it filled with a black liquid as the picture changed to Ahsoka using the Lightning. The image changed into Barriss using the Lightning and then her trying to crush Grievous with the Force. Barriss recoiled as she watched herself using the Dark Side.

"Your fear gave you strength, your anger gave you power" the woman poured the black liquid into two goblets and added a drop of a shining green liquid into each one and set them before Ahsoka and Barriss.

"You want us to drink this stuff? Ahsoka eyed the liquid cautiously.

"No need" the woman smiled sinisterly.

The substance flew out of the goblets and leeched onto their faces. Before they could react the stuff seeped through their mouth and up their nose.

For a moment they didn't move. Then they opened their eyes. Both pairs were yellow and their bodies began to shape into more curvy figures. They grew taller and slimmer and their cleavage grew as well.

"I wish I had turned to the Dark Side sooner" Ahsoka grinned as she examined herself in the mirror, "I look good"

"Oh this feels great" Barriss ran her hands down her sides, "This explains a lot. Sith Ladies always seemed to have great figures."

"The Dark Angels are born" Ventress grinned as the three of them thanked the witch and left the house, "Let's head back and see Grievous."

"This is going to be fun" Ahsoka and Barriss grinned mischievously.

**(FORTRESS/TRAINNING ROOM)**

"Master it would seem the ladies are returning" Doctor informed Grievous as he entered.

Grievous sighed and ordered the magnaguards to shut down.

"Why am I holding three females who are presumed dead in my home? If someone finds out, besides the fact Dooku will have my head, can you imagine what that will do to my reputation? General Grievous has three females held hostage in his lair. What does he do with them?" he snorted as he made his way to the control centre. When suddenly…

"Hello General" a flirtatious voice preceeded Ahsoka entwining around his arm.

Grievous almost had a heart attack when she appeared out of nowhere. He looked down to see her batting her eyelashes at him. Her appearance was very different and the leather outfit she wore left little to the imagination.

"We were thinking…" Barriss latched onto his other arm causing him to panic as they steered him down the corridors.

'_Ventress was always flirty but I never thought these two as well' _Grievous thought as he decided to man up and not be these girls plaything. He was General Grievous, the Jedi Slayer, the most feared warrior in the galaxy and no Sith Lady could be allowed to think they could mess with him. With that in mind he dug his claws into the floor and braced himself against their pulls.

"Come on Grievous" Barriss winked at him, "We don't bite"

"Unless you want us to" Ahsoka stroked his mask.

Grievous was feeling that either he would kill them both or shout for help.

"There you are"

Grievous looked around to see Ventress approaching. For once he was glad to see her.

Asajj" he spoke with forced calmness, "Tell your friends to let go of me or so help me I'll…"

"Ladies" Ventress grinned, "As much as we owe Grievous I don't think he is the type to fall for any seduction technique. I'm sure that you will be able to seduce any man but Grievous is the toughest one of all."

"Fair enough" Ahsoka and Barriss released Grievous

"Just remember" Ahsoka hinted

"If you ever change your mind…" Barriss smirked as his eyes bulged.

Ahsoka and Barriss strode away, swaying their hips provocatively.

Grievous leaned against the wall for support.

"You okay big guy?" Ventress smiled, amused.

"Was that a Sith Lady training exercise? Was that so they could try out their flirt attacks?" Grievous seemed bewildered, "Did you turn them to the Dark Side or is this a female thing that causes women to flirt with me?"

"It's your charm" Ventress smirked, "No wonder you have an army of fan girls."

"I have an army of what?" Grievous spluttered.

"Nothing" Ventress started walking away, leaving a very confused General behind wondering if he was going to survive living with three Sith Ladies.

**Poor Grievous. But if you are a General Grievous fan girl then I want to assure you that Ventress, Ahsoka and Barriss do not have a chance with him. Rest assured that as a male Grievous fan I do not plan to cross swords with the GG fan girl army. Please review**


	4. Revenge

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the Clone Wars

**Well my friends it seems that things are getting slightly more interesting. Now that Ahsoka and Barriss have 'embraced the dark side' the next step for them is to…**

**Heads up there will be a bit of gore at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 4

**Several days had passed since Ahsoka and Barriss had turned to the Dark Side**

Grievous strode through the hallways on his way to the dining area that the girls had insisted be prepared for them. He rolled his eyes. Ever since the three of them became the 'Dark Angels' they were never scared of him, frequently drove him insane with their new attitudes and also politely, surprisingly, asked him to bring some souvenirs back from planets he conquered.

As he passed their living quarters Ahsoka emerged in a towel dripping wet. Obviously just out of the shower.

"Morning" she smiled as though he was one of her best friends.

"I know the time of day" he muttered. He was used to them by now. Since he was the only male and since they knew he didn't have any interest with them, they felt more at ease with their outfits or, in this case, lack of.

"I didn't know you ate" Ahsoka adjusted her towel.

"I need to speak with you three, so get dressed and clean up the mess." He strode away muttering about no respect for peoples' homes.

"What mess?" Ahsoka looked down to see a puddle growing beneath her, "Oh that mess, droid clean it up." She ordered a passing magnaguard.

The guard struggled for a moment; it was programmed to obey Grievous, no-one else. But the General had told it to look after his 'guests'.

"As you wish" it bowed reluctantly.

Ahsoka grinned and went to get dressed.

**(DINING AREA)**

"Hey Grievous" Barriss waved as he entered, "Have you seen Ahsoka?"

"Last I seen her she was dripping on my floor" Grievous answered as Ventress sat beside Barriss, "This is still my house."

"So what's the plan for today?" Ventress asked, "Trainning?"

"We are going to kill Count Dooku" Grievous answered

Ventress choked on her breakfast and Barriss thumped her on the back.

"You okay Asajj?" Ahsoka entered the room.

"Fine" Ventress coughed.

"As I was saying" Grievous continued, "Now that all three of you are on the same page we can finally focus our attention on killing Dooku."

"Yeah, how are we going to do that?" Ahsoka sat on the edge of the table, "We can't exactly walk in the door"

"Actually" Grievous spoke smugly, "We can"

**(DOOKU'S HOME)**

"You have a visitor sir" a droid informed him

"Who is it?" Dooku asked, while he was reading a book.

"Me" Grievous strode into the room and Dooku dropped his book

"General, what are you doing here?"

"I have intelligence that an assassination attempt will be made on you tonight" Grievous glanced around, pretending to look for any weak points that an assassin might use _'Cause I'm the one behind it' _he thought.

"How did you come by this information?" Dooku raised an eyebrow

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that we get you out of here."

"No, I will stay and we will lure them into a trap. If they are skilled enough to penetrate the defences then we will need to capture and learn more about them."

"As you wish Count" Grievous bowed. He smiled behind his mask, he wanted Dooku to remain locked up here with no chance of escape, "I will personally monitor the security"

"Very well" Dooku returned to his book, "My life is in your hands General"

'_Indeed it is' _Grievous thought as he left the room

**(THAT NIGHT)**

A small craft landed just inside the forest line at the base of a sheer rock face. Ventress, Ahsoka and Barriss scaled the cliff, passing a dozen mines and sensors. All switched off, hich could only be done from the control centre inside the building.

"This might actually work" Barriss remarked.

"Well Grievous got us this far, now its our turn" Ventress cut a small square in the side of the building, revealing a ventilation shaft.

"Lets rock" Ahsoka started crawling, followed by Barriss and Ventress sealed the gap as she brought up the rear.

**(SECURITY ROOM)**

"General" Dooku appeared.

"Yes Count" Grievous turned to the hologram

"Anything?"

"Nothing, a squad of droids should be passing your room right now"

In the background he heard the droids marching past Dooku's room.

"I can sense a disturbance in the Force" Dooku mused to himself as he cancelled the transmission.

"You two get out" Grievous ordered the droids watching the screens.

"But General…" one started before Grievous punched its head off.

The other one sprinted for the door.

"That's better" Grievous deactivated the security around Dooku's room and sent all droids to a position that was far away from Dooku's room.

"Dark Angels, have fun" he spoke into the comlink

"See you soon" Ventress replied.

**(DOOKU'S ROOM)**

A tiny dart flew through the air and stabbed Dooku in the neck. He reacted quickly, jumping out of bed and igniting his lightsaber. The dart had injected a potion that crippled the old man's eyesight. Courtesy of the Nightsisters.

"My eyes" Dooku closed them to heighten his other senses.

Ahsoka, Barriss and Ventress ignited their lightsabers and surrounded Dooku.

"I sense the dark side is strong in you." Dooku frowned, "Why do you seek to kill a fellow Sith?"

They didn't answer and leapt forward.

Dooku intercepted Ahsoka's attack then ducked under Barriss strike and pushed Ventress back with the Force. Again and again they attacked relentlessly, but with the advantages they had he held his own. If they had time he would tire before them but soon a droid somewhere would investigate and then things would get complicated.

Dooku blasted Barriss and Ventress with Lightning then cut off Ahsoka's right arm. Her face contorted with pain as she sank to the floor. Dooku threw Ventress and Barriss against the walls and hurried over to an emergency button. He pushed it and every droid started running towards his room.

"Count"

Dooku turned and sensed Grievous enter the room. There was the sound of four lightsabers being activated.

"They got past you and your defences" Dooku snapped, slightly out of breath, "Interrogate them, we will discuss your timing to assist me later."

"Actually Count, we won't"

"What do you mean?" Dooku slowly opened his eyes.

Ventress and Grievous stood side by side while Barriss tended to Ahsoka.

"Why are they still alive?" Dooku demanded, "I ordered you to kill them."

"No chip" Ventress tapped Grievous head, "You have no control over him."

Dooku's eyes widened

"So my two most trusted military leaders have betrayed me" he reactivated his lightsaber.

Grievous, with all the years of Dooku's criticisms and the truth of who destroyed his ship all thise years ago, charged forward.

Dooku spent the next few minutes retreating from the whirlwind and constantly changing attacks of four lightsabers from a creature that didn't get tired. Ironic, his creation designed to kill Jedi was going to kill him.

"You have every advantage possible, except one" Dooku blasted Grievous backwards with the Force and Grievous crashed into a statue which collapsed on him. "The Force"

"That's why he's got us" Ventress and Barriss used their own lightning against Dooku's.

It was now Barriss and Ventress verus Dooku. He could take them but he was tired and was just able to hold them off.

"Feeling your age old man?" Ahsoka raised her left arm and added her lightning to the mix.

With the three energies against his, Dooku knew he would lose.

Then the droids arrived.

The Dark Angels focus wavered and Dooku used the chance to catch his breath.

"Kill them" he ordered.

The droids cocked their blasters

"I think we're beat" Barriss stood back to back with Ventress, "Nice knowing you"

"We've still got an ace" Ventress smiled, "Look"

Barriss glanced over to see a statue fly through the air and crush most of the droids. Following right behind the statue Grievous descended into the droids which filled the emotionless machines with fear.

While Grievous dismantled the screaming droids, Ventress and Barriss re-engaged Dooku.

"You may use the dark side but you are not strong enough to beat me yet" Dooku slipped to the side and made his way to a side door.

"Oh no you don't" Ahsoka threw a chunk of the statue at him.

Dooku turned to grab the chunk and throw it back at her. Ventress and Barriss moved in front of Ahsoka to block it.

"Goodbye" Dooku turned to leave.

And saw the mask of the Jedi Slayer.

A flash of lightsabers and Dooku was lying on the floor with no arms or legs. He gazed up at his creation.

"The honour is yours General" Ventress patted his shoulder befire she went over to help Barriss lift Ahsoka.

"You ruined my life" Grievous grabbed Dooku's head with a clawed foot. He slowly crushed the head until the skull snapped and blood mixed with brain matter flew everywhere.

"You say I'm sadistic?" Ventress grinned as Grievous walked over.

"Start the ship" he told her as he lifted Ahsoka easily and carried her on his shoulder, "We are done here."

As they left the room he turned for a moment to look at the body of the man who destroyed his life, but gave him a new one.

"You okay?" Ahsoka asked softly

Grievous sighed

"I'm fine, but you are going to likely end up with a robotic arm."

Ahsoka thought about it and liked the idea, but to annoy the guy who was carrying her…

"No!" Ahsoka wailed and pounded on his back like a big kid, "I don't want to!"

"You are getting one young lady." Grievous smiled as he remembered his children.

"Grievous!" she wailed, "Can I get a gold one?" she dropped the child act

"We'll see" he chuckled as they boarded the ship.

As they flew away the four of them relaxed into the presence of their new family.

**Okay, well what did you think? Dooku bit the dust and that means Grievous calls the shots. I hope you aren't disappointed that I turned these four into a family. If you like it, review, if you don't, review. If it's none of the above… please review.**


	5. Parting is such sweet sorrow

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the Clone Wars **

Chapter 5

**The war continues to rage across the galaxy. With the death of Count Dooku General Grievous has taken control of the Separatist Alliance. Needless to say there were a lot of people unhappy about this…**

"This is outrageous!" Viceroy Nute Gunray protested, "We will not have this monster as our leader."

"With the loss of Count Dooku we need a powerful figure to lead us." Wat Tambor argued, "He is our most capable military leader and the most feared person in the galaxy."

"But he is uncontrollable!" Gunray shouted, "Without Dooku to hold his chain what is to stop him killing us?"

"When his body was rebuilt" San Hill leaned forward, "A chip was implanted in his brain. We can use that to control him. If we lose the war then Grievous will take the fall and we can plead to being threatened by him. If we win then we have the droid army and Grievous under us."

The other council members considered this.

"A very ingenious plan" Wat Tambor admitted.

"I agree" Gunray glanced at the others, "All in favour?"

They all raised their hands

"Good" The Viceroy stood up, "When can you get him under control?"

"We can…" San Hill went white as Hoth. Tambor fidgeted with his dials and Poogles wings fluttered nervously.

Gunray silently prayed the reason for their behaviour was not what he thought it was.

"Please continue" the voice of Grievous invited San.

Gunray sat down slowly, with his back to Grievous in the hope if he didn't see him then he wasn't there.

"We have agreed that…em you will be the leader of the Separatist Alliance." San trembled.

"Good, now if you will excuse me, I have a galaxy to conquer." Grievous left the room, leaving a lot of petrified people behind.

In the ventilation shaft above the room Ahsoka grinned and took a picture of Gunray's face for Grievous.

**(INVISIBLE HAND)**

"Ah this is the life" Barriss stretched out on a lounger while a droid fanned her and another fed her some fruit.

"You got that right" Ventress stood still while a group of droids measured her for a new outfit.

Ahsoka entered the room and lay on a lounger beside Barriss.

"Have a look at this" she passed Barriss the picture.

Barriss burst out laughing

"He looks like he messed himself" she grinned, "But seriously though, what are we going to do now?" Since Dooku is dead Grievous doesn't need us anymore."

"He wouldn't kill us, would he?" Ahsoka pulled off her jacket, exposing her new arm. It was made of durasteel and shaped just like her previous arm except that Grievous had sprayed it gold to keep her happy. She examined it as though it was a piece of jewellery rather than a limb.

"Is that awkward to use?" Ventress asked as the droids finished with her.

"Not really, something to do with it being linked with me so it functions just like a normal arm. Except…" she punched the head off a droid.

"Leave" Grievous ordered the droids as he entered the room.

"What's up?" Barriss sat up.

"I found a message on Dooku's computer from Lord Sideous" Grievous played the message.

"Lord Tyranus, with those traitors out of the way I want you to keep an eye on Grievous. He is vital for our plan and we need him to keep the war even. Once our final operation is finished the Republic will deal with him."

"That old guy seems familiar." Ahsoka tapped her chin.

"Lord Sideous, the unofficial leader of the Separatists" Grievous replied, "Only a few select members know he exists." He nodded at Ventress

"Listen Grievous," Ventress walked over to stand with Barriss and Ahsoka, "We're leaving"

Grievous stared blankly at them.

"We are going to go off on our own. With you in charge of the CIS you don't need us anymore. So we are going to head out into the galaxy to live our lives."

Grievous slowly sat down on a chair.

"Are you mad?" Ahsoka walked over.

"No, it's just I didn't expect you to go so soon. But you are old enough and capable enough to look after yourselves." He stood up.

"We'll see each other again someday" Ventress embraced him, "Thanks for everything."

"Group hug" Ahsoka and Barriss joined the hug. Slowly Grievous put his arms around them and gently hugged them as well.

**(NEXT MORNING)**

"I'm going to miss you" Doctor helped them with their bags, "Promise you'll call"

"Sure" Ahsoka smiled, "We're trusting you to look after Grievous for us."

"I got it" Doctor assured her, "Here, this is from the General" he waved two magnaguards forward. They were carrying a large case, one of them opened the case revealing a small fortune in credits.

"Wow!" Barriss hastened over, "How did he get so loaded?"

"He occasionally received credits from the Banking Clan. Since he didn't need the money he had it stored away. Once you said you were leaving he had it all brought out, and here it is. He says that if you ever get in trouble, he will help you."

"Awh" Barriss started to tear up, "Who knew the Jedi Slayer could be so nice?"

"Come on" Ventress levitated the rest of the luggage on board, "If we don't leave now we never will."

They boarded the shuttle and waved goodbye to Doctor. They flew out of the hanger and entered hyperspace.

**The Dark Angels have left Grievous to lead the war. Where will they go? What will they do? And what happens when Grievous kidnaps Palpatine? Please review**


	6. The future belongs to the Angels

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the Clone Wars **

Chapter 6

**The Dark Angels have left Grievous to seek their fate elsewhere. But a certain Chancellor has decided to question the General about Dooku's death.**

"This was not to happen" Palpatine paced in his office, "Dooku was supposed to die at Anakin's hands. Who killed him?" he asked his aide.

"There was only lightsaber wounds and a rather unpleasant mess," Mas replied, "No clear indication of who was behind it."

"Leave me" Palpatine ordered.

Once Mas left the room he pulled on his robe to hide his face and contacted 'Invisible Hand'

"Yes my Lord" Grievous bowed.

"Have you found anything?"

"Only one clue," Grievous replied, "We found a sleeve of clothing, the material is the same that is used by Jedi for their robes."

"Are you implying a Jedi killed Count Dooku? After the Jedi lost an arm?"

"It is an option, but what if there were two Jedi? Then we factored in which Jedi has lost an arm, consider which Jedi could defeat the Count and who are we left with?"

Sidius cancelled the transmission.

**(JEDI TEMPLE)**

"Sense we did, a disturbance in the Force" Yoda gazed at Anakin, "Death of Count Dooku it was. But stronger the Dark Side has grown."

"How is that possible? Did a Jedi defeat him?" Anakin asked.

"We did not even know where Dooku was hiding" Windu frowned, "So whoever did had inside information about him."

"But who?" Obi Wan sat forward, "Only high ranking Separatists would know. The only ones I can think of are Ventress, who we suspect is dead due to an intercepted transmission from a base on Rhyloth. Or Grievous."

"Now we must prepare for whatever plans Grievous comes up with." Windu turned to Anakin, "Inform the Chancellor that with Dooku dead only Grievous is keeping the Separatists alive."

"Yes master" Anakin bowed.

**(LATER THAT DAY)**

Anakin walked out of the Senate building slightly confused. The Chancellor had seemed very distracted by something. Word had spread quickly about Dooku being dead but the Chancellor hadn't been as happy as the rest of the people.

Anakin was so deep in thought he bumped into someone and knocked them over.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Anakin reached out a hand towards the hooded figure and his hand was met with a gold metal hand. "You have a robotic hand as well" he helped the person up.

The figure stared at him and he couldn't make out the face under the hood. Two more hooded figures joined them.

"Not very chatty are you?" Anakin joked, "Sorry about that" he apologised, "You okay?"

The figure nodded and the three walked away.

"Strange, I thought I sensed something familiar" Anakin shook his head an went to find Padme.

"He is clueless" Ahsoka smirked, "Some Chosen One"

"Come on" Ventress led the group away from the Senate, "Why did you have to see him again?"

"I just wanted one last look at my former Master" Ahsoka replied, "Next time I see him he will beg me for mercy before I kill him."

**(INVISIBLE HAND)**

"General" a hologram of Sidious appeared

"Yes my Lord" Grievous bowed.

"We must accelerate our plans, begin our final operation"

"As you wish" Grievous felt the lust for battle surge through him, "I will depart immediately."

"Do not fail General, and do not harm the Chancellor, we need him as a hostage not a martyr."

"Yes Lord Sidious."

**(CORUSCANT)**

"I'm beginning to miss Doctor" Ahsoka chuckled, "He'd be telling me to turn down my music."

"And if we didn't Grievous would barge in and smash the player." Barriss nodded.

"Girls" Ventress pointed up, "Speak of the devil."

They glanced up to see hundreds of droid landing craft descending from the sky.

**(JEDI TEMPLE)**

"Master Jedi" Commander Cody appeared, "I apologise for the intrusion but we have a code red situation."

"What is it Cody?" Obi Wan stood up.

"Thousands of Separatist ships are arriving from hyperspace. We have only a few hundred ships. All available forces are on their way to assist us but it will take time. Droid landing craft have already breached the atmosphere."

"Commander, I want you to supervise the ground battle. Get as many pilots as you can into orbit."

"Yes General" he saluted and vanished.

Windu led the other Masters out of the Council chamber and assembled all the Jedi Knights and Padawans in the Temple.

"Coruscant is under attack. All Padawns and several Knights will stay here. The rest will divide into the space battle or the ground defence. May the Force be with us all."

**(INVISIBLE HAND)**

Keep firing" Dofine ordered, "Where are cruisers 326 and 421?"

"They are engaging enemy reinforcments from Naboo" a droid answered, "Cruisers 517 and 829 have just arrived."

"Have our ground forces move into the city and inform the General he is clear"

"Roger Roger"

**(CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE)**

"Come in" Chancellor Palpatine set down his cup.

"Shaak Ti, Roron Corobb, Foul Moudama and a squad of troops entered the room.

"Supreme Chancellor we must get you to your shelter immediately." Shaak Ti told him.

"But the battle is so far off" he calmly replied.

"Please Supreme Chancellor we must follow safety protocol and get you to…"

"I will not cower in the face of this treacherous attack" he argued.

Everyone feel silent as a strange clanking sound was heard.

What is that, what is that sound?" Palpatine asked

"We have to go now!" Shaak Ti cried.

The sound stopped.

"Hmm, see it was nothing" Palpatine smiled, unaware of the head on the other side of his window.

"Chancellor" Shaak Ti gasped.

**(COURUSCANT STREETS)**

"Wow" Ahsoka peered over the edge of a walkway to watch the fight below, "Grievous is really going for it isn't he?"

"And then some" Barriss agreed.

A Jedi ran past; Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber and stabbed him in the back.

"Was that wise?" Ventress asked.

"One less for Grievous to deal with" Ahsoka shrugged as she pushed the body over the edge.

"There are a lot of Jedi fighting" Barriss frowned, "How many do you think are guarding the Temple?"

They grinned at each other.

"Let's find out" Ventress said as they adjusted their cloaks to hide themselves.

**(CORUSCANT)**

"Trooper, call for support" Shaak Ti ordered as they ran.

"We're being jammed we have no communication, we're on our own." He replied

Two magnaguards jumped out and attempted to attack the group. The Jedi jumped over them, the clones were not so lucky.

The chase through the city continued, until Grievous cornered them at the train station. He knocked Roron and Foul aside then closed on Shaak Ti who stood protectively in front of the Chancellor.

"So it ends" Grievous smirked, "A valiant effort…" he was too busy gloating to notice his cape tie itself around the train, "Now Jedi prepare yourself, for you are about to leave this world."

"I don't think so" Shaak Ti smirked.

There was a beep and the train sped away, with Grievous tied to it.

**(JEDI TEMPLE)**

"Either the Jedi are stupid or we are good at hiding our Force signature." Ventress remarked as they crept through the hallways.

"With the Jedi busy this is the perfect opportunity to steal one of the holocrons" Ahsoka led them to the vault. "More specifically the one Cad Bane stole."

You mean." Barriss face lit up, "The one with the list of all Force sensitive children?"

"Yep" Ahsoka opened the vault, "We can use it to create an army of Sith."

**(COURUSCANT/ BUNKER)**

"Chancellor" Shaak Ti burst in to find Roron and Foul dead and Palpatine held by Grievous.

"Shaak Ti my dear, you've come to rescue me" the old man was amazingly calm.

Shaak Ti tried to attack but she was tired and Grievous quickly disarmed her.

"You are tired Jedi" he held her by the throat, "You won't be needing this," he took her lightsaber, "I've got something else for you." Cables extended from his armour.

**(JEDI TEMPLE)**

"That was so easy" the Dark Angels quietly sneaked out.

"And now we have the key to building a new Sith Empire" Ahsoka grinned

"The I guess we better head out" Ventress smiled sinisterly.

"The Dark Angels will rule the galaxy!" they laughed triumphantly.

**With the attack on Coruscant the Angels were free to steal the list of Force sensitive children. Now they set out to build a Sith Empire. Soon the galaxy will be at war once again as the Empire and the Rebellion fight. Both sides unaware that a more powerful force is waiting and growing in the shadows…**

**This is the end of 'Birth of the Dark Angels' but the story is far from over next time we meet them it will be after Order 66, which also means it takes place after Obi Wan has defeated General Grievous on Utapau. "The Empire of Angels" will be released soon. Please review and prepare for the sequel.**


End file.
